


My Life Before

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: Flug's life before being married to Black Hat





	My Life Before

Another day of my family insulting me because I will never turn out like my hero brother. Just because I'm not strong doesn't mean I'm not smart but my so called family have never seen it that way and even assume that because I am so smart I can just fend for myself and they won't even bother to buy things I need or even have a dinner waiting for me. Maybe going for a quick flight will clear my head.

I've been able to steal quite a few planes over the years and even built my own hangar to fly them whenever I felt like it. I figured a flight over the ocean would be a great way to calm my nerves. The first few minutes were going great but suddenly I was plummeting at an extremely fast rate.

"How in hell's name do you only manage to hit the one building for miles around?" "Wake up now because I am not going to help you." 

Coming too I realized I was somehow crashed into the side of a building. I had thought I heard someone speaking to me as well but I was still to dazed to comprehend anything.

I saw what I thought was a human coming toward me but just his walk seemed unnatural. He also looked about ready to rip my head off.

"You are going to spend years fixing this mess you caused." "W-where even am I?" "You SOMEHOW managed to end up on the one part of this island that is inhabited." "Island? but I was only above the ocean.." Above the Bermuda Triangle you stupid idiot." 

Everything getting piled on me was too much to handle. The being in front of me tossed me out of the plane and threw me on the ground. "W-who even are you?" "Lord Black Hat and we have business to discuss." "I don't have the money to pay for you." 

He stopped walking and turned around in one motion, "Which IS WHY YOU WILL BE WORKING FOR ME!!!"  
"ok" We made it into an office and Black Hat sat in his chair. "First things first, you are Kenning Flugslys and you have the makings of something evil but you still need to learn. "H-how d-do you know my name?!" "That is not important right now I suggest we enroll you in my school and maybe that will help,first lets get you're contract signed and we will be in business." "I-if you say so."

Signing the contract felt very wrong to me but I did not know how. "W-where am I supposed to sleep?" "In your mess of course and you better get used to it because that is where you will stay from now on." 

If I was going to be living here I was going to try the make the most of it. I feel like living here with Black Hat will be a disaster but I guess I will see how it goes


End file.
